TOP's Big Secret
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: When Luna meets TOP from BigBang unexpectedly, after her father beet her. A spark and relation ship began to grow then. Luna even starts to live with him while she made a promise not to end up with any of them. But she ends up in a scandalous relationship with...
1. Chapter 1

Luna was running down the street hugging her arms slightly, her hair had fallen out of its pony tail. She stopped behind a theater where a band would be preforming . Luna slowly leaned against the wall sliding down it so she was sitting behind a few trash cans. Luna's blue as softly glowed with the snow the winter brought, while her tan skin made her look Korean, but besides that she looked American. Luna had a gash on her cheek bone and lip, her father had slapped her across the face hard enough to leave a gash with his ring. Luna's mother had died not long after they moved to South Korea and her father blamed her every day for it. Luna wiped her eyes and cheeks. She sniffled quietly she heard her dad yelling but she did nothing.

Top was sitting in the car with the others, G-Dragon, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri. It was still a few hours before the concert all of them being quiet from a little while, it being cramped and them having been on a plane for several hours and then a drive for about four. Top stared out the window it getting close to sunset, it slightly snowing out. Then the car came to a stop, Top got out and so did the others. Top stretched slightly fixing his short blue hair before putting his hands in his pockets.

Luna blinked when she heard a car, her having ducked into a back Ally she slowly took a step out after the car stopped. Luna peeked out at the men, she could see because of the street lights, the man with blue hair caught her eye easily. Luna didn't know whether to say any thing or not.

Top looked at the sign that said VIP only in Korean, he thought for a moment but then he felt this odd feeling coming over him. Like he needed to look down towards one of the alleys. Top slowly looked over and down by the alley way... He seen a women standing there, she looked prefect... But then he seen the gash on her face, he slowly took a step toward her.

"미스 당신은 괜찮아? " Top said then when she didn't answer and just looked at him puzzled her said in his soft accent. " Miss are you alright? " The others coming to stand next to him.

" I'm... " Luna started to say but she choked on her words and just stared at the ground. She looked like she was going to start to cry again.

Top slowly walked over to her putting his hand out for her to take. " Whats you name? Come on don't be scared... " He said slowly and soothingly.

Luna slowly took his hand letting him and the others lead her inside. Luna just let them lead her through the long hallways and to the makeup room, Top made her sit down and went to get the makeup person to cover the gash on her face.

" So whats your name? " G-Dragon asked as he sat on the vanity in front of the chair Top sat her in.

" Luna... " Luna said quietly, she still hugged her arms being in the room with five men and one women. She still had no clue of who they are and that they were in a band. Luna let the women cover up the gash with a small bandage before starting to do Taeyang's makeup and getting him ready for the concert.

" Luna... " Top said quietly letting the word roll off his tongue, when he said it, it was sweet and soft. Top looked over at her watching her before saying. " I'm Top, this is G-Dragon. " Top said nudging his friend with shaved hair on one side and long on the other. Then he walked over to Taeyang, and said. " This is Taeyang... " Top said then motioned to two of his friends. " That is Seungri and Daesung. " Top said before going to stand next to Luna he was being curious... Extremely Curious... " Do you have any place to stay.? " Top asked slowly.

" Yes... But if I go back my father with kill me... " Luna said softly as she hugged her arms again.

" He did that to you? " G-Dragon asked in a soft tone.

Luna nodded


	2. Chapter 2

The men were all standing together quietly whispering among each other a Luna slept on the couch in the room. They thought she was sleeping but she wasn't she was listening in on them quietly, them still having a little while before the concert. Luna had her back to them at the moment then she heard them quietly whispering her knowing it from the little Korean she learned the last few minutes of talking to them, because they'd mix Korean with English. And she was already learning it a little so she knew some what, of what they were saying.

" We can't just let her go back... " TOP said in a soft tone as he stood there his back to her at the moment facing the others, he was shifting back and forth slightly.

" Listen we need to talk about this when the concert is over, I agree with TOP we just can't let her go back... " G-Dragon said as he was walked over to the makeup chair. G-Dragon sat down and waited for the makeup lady to start.

Luna sat up slowly rubbing her eyes a little, she was acting like she had been sleeping. She let out a soft sigh and just sat there for a moment, she slowly looked over at TOP, she blinked blushing slightly when she seen him staring at her. She looked back down at the blankets just trying to avoid eye contact with any of them at the moment.

" Ok. Its about time to start. " G-Dragon said as he got up for the makeup chair and over to the others. He watched Luna then looked over at Top, he opened the door. " Luna C'mon we can get you front seat so you don't have to stay back here.. " G-Dragon said as he looked over at her.

Luna slowly got up laying the blankets on the couch, she slowly walked with them. But then she blinked when one of the security guards grabbed a hold of her arm pulling her back. She let out a quiet whimper slightly in pain, she looked at the guard slightly scared.

Taeyang gently took hold of her other arm, stopping the guard. " Sir we are allowing her to stay with us. She's done no harm. At least you can take her to he VIP seats. " Taeyang said as he let go of her arm, he winked at her slightly as he went back over to the other to walk to the stage.

Luna blinked blushing slightly, then just quietly walked with the security to the VIP area, it was closest to stage and she was barely squeezed into the little area with a bunch of other women. Luna just looked down a few of the women sending her glares and quietly whispering in Korean to the person next to them. Luna looked down at the ground until they came out and onto stage. She watched and listened as they started to sing a song she heard before on the radio... Fantastic Baby. Towards the end TOP looked over at her as they walked off stage. Next thing she knew the security guard was dragging her out of the crowd and back stage, he was taking her back to the makeup room, but he let her go half way down the hallway when he seen the men. Luna quickly went over to them smiling softly blushing a little. " You guys did great! " Luna said softly as she stood in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna slowly got up laying the blankets on the couch, she slowly walked with them. But then she blinked when one of the security guards grabbed a hold of her arm pulling her back. She let out a quiet whimper slightly in pain, she looked at the guard slightly scared.

Taeyang gently took hold of her other arm, stopping the guard. " Sir we are allowing her to stay with us. She's done no harm. At least you can take her to he VIP seats. " Taeyang said as he let go of her arm, he winked at her slightly as he went back over to the other to walk to the stage.

Luna blinked blushing slightly, then just quietly walked with the security to the VIP area, it was closest to stage and she was barely squeezed into the little area with a bunch of other women. Luna just looked down a few of the women sending her glares and quietly whispering in Korean to the person next to them. Luna looked down at the ground until they came out and onto stage. She watched and listened as they started to sing a song she heard before on the radio... Fantastic Baby. Towards the end TOP looked over at her as they walked off stage. Next thing she knew the security guard was dragging her out of the crowd and back stage, he was taking her back to the makeup room, but he let her go half way down the hallway when he seen the men. Luna quickly went over to them smiling softly blushing a little. " You guys did great! " Luna said softly as she stood in front of them.

* * *

><p>They all kinda started to talk Luna quietly talking to them shyly. After a moment G-Dragon pulled Top off to the side, making sure a wall separated Luna and the others from him and Top. But G-Dragon still lowered his voice to a soft whisper.<p>

" Do you want her to stay with us? " G-Dragon asked in a serious tone as he leaned back against the wall.

There was some hesitation but after a moment Top answered. " Yes... Why? " Top asked at the end as he crossed his arms over his chest and began to shift back and forth.

" I think every one wants her to stay, and she seemed like she trusted you more then any one else... Will you ask her if she wants to stay? I mean if I asked her she would probably be like ' da fuck? ' and run off. " G-Dragon said joking a little at the end.

Top chuckled slightly and just smiled. " Yes. " And as he started to walk with G-Dragon he nudged his shoulder playfully. " She would probably be fine if you asked her. " Top said as they walked back over to the group. Top gently took Luna's arm leading her away from the group.

" What is it Top? " Luna asked in a soft tone slowly standing next to him quietly, she was blushing lightly and she put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

" Well... You can stay with us as long as you want to, only if you want to... " Top said in a soft tone as he stood there looking at her softly.

" Top... Thank you so much! " Luna said as she hugged him gently, she hid her face against his shoulder and neck slightly. Her arms loosely around his neck.

" No problem... " Top said as he slowly wrapped one of his arms around her waist. " C'mon its almost time to go... " Top said softly as he took a small step back from the hug, he started to walk back to the others slowly her walking next to him.

Luna walked next to him quietly playing with a strand of her hair, she was blushing a little wondering if she just crossed a line. But Top seemed ok with it, Luna just stood there quietly while the others talked she felt slightly out of place, but know and again they would make her feel like she belonged by giving her the smallest complements or just talking to her. It wasn't long before they were all in a limo driving to the hotel, Luna was sat in the middle far back seat in between Top and G-Dragon. While Daesung had to sit between Taeyang and Seungri. Once they were at the hotel, they walked in quietly and quickly went to the elevator, Luna watched out of the glass of the elevator as they went up floor after floor until they reached the second floor before the top one. They lead her to the room which was like a house with five bedrooms, three baths, a large living room/lounge area, and a kitchen.. Luna wondered what she got into, she didn't belong here. But then she snapped back into reality when Daesung said.

" Luna you may take my bed I can sleep on the couch.. " Daesung said making a small motion to the couch.

" Thank you but no thanks, you've already been to kind to let me stay here with you.. " Luna said in a soft quiet tone as she stood there quietly slightly behind G-Dragon, she was being slightly shy.

" She's so cute! " Taeyang said in Korean slightly High pitched as well, he was just teasing. He noticed she caught the cute part of what he was saying and hid behind G-Dragon completely just standing behind him.

" C'mon he's just teasing. " Seungri said with a soft tone, he smiled at her a little before going and sitting down on the couch. He turned on the tv to some random channel.

" No need to be shy... " Top said as the others kinda went and did their own little thing leaving Luna to stand there. Top smiled at her, thinking that maybe she needed to get to know them a little by little. " C'mon... " Top said in a soft tone as he lead her out onto the balcony.

Luna followed him quietly slowly sitting down at a chair he pulled out for her before he sat down. She held her jacket close to her, staring up into the cold winter night sky. Luna felt safe, peaceful calming, nice to just be sitting with Top. For a while no words were exchanged but a few side glances and Top raising his eyebrow at her once or twice caused her to giggle quietly and then him to chuckle.

" So how did you end up in that ally way? " Top asked in a soft tone as he got his composer again.

" Well, I came here from Owosso, Michigan from America. After my mother died, my father would say it was my fault... That he wished I would have died instead of my mother... He beats me every day if I make a small mistake. But then I thought a life on the streets would be better then being beaten to death. " Luna said quietly hugging her arms slightly she stared down at the table quietly that sat between the two of them.

" I'm sorry. " Top said in a soft tone as he got up slowly going over to kiss her head. " Your a strong person, you need to stay that way ok?... " Top said once she nodded he smiled a little. " Come in when your ready, sorry if we tease you a lot... " Top said in a soft tone. Top slowly went back inside to talk to the others.

Luna sat out there for a little while before coming in to the house to see, them all laying on part of the couch or a chair them being asleep. It took Luna a while before she found extra blankets in the closet for each one of them, she covered them up so they'd stay warm. Luna hoped they wouldn't mind her doing that, she slowly went over to the last open chair and sat down, she sat there and turned off the tv staring at the blank screen. " Good night.. " Luna said and said every one of their names saying Top's last. But she didn't know if Top was awake or she was dreaming it but then she heard Top say.

" Goodnight... Luna..."


End file.
